1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive bumpers, and in particular is concerned with a closed cross section impact bar reinforced with an insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft bumper systems for both front and rear ends of automobiles are well-known. Generally, an impact bar is mounted to the frame or support structure with fasteners or other suitable means. Impact bars are designed to resist deformation during impact, and reduce damage to the body and other components. Oftentimes, an energy-absorbing medium, e.g., foam or cellular units, is mounted on the outer face of an impact bar to absorb energy imparted by a collision. A fascia, formed from a pliable material, is fitted over the energy-absorbing medium to provide an attractive outer surface of the bumper system.
Various profiles and cross sections are used for impact bars. Some cross sections are open due to a C-shaped beam, while others are closed via a box-shaped beam. Closed cross section beams can be formed with thin walls of sheet metal to produce lightweight and effective impact bars.
It is desirable that impact bars resist deformation during minor impacts, thereby eliminating the costs involved in repair or replacement of the impact bar. A particular area of interest is the prevention of deformation at the ends or corners of closed cross section impact bars.